Kilómetro navideño
by little owl7
Summary: El amor es correr ese kilómetro adicional aunque duela.


De regalo para Nimirie, por Navidad (atrasada, perdón ;_;)

Espero y te guste.

-o-o-o-o-o-

 _El amor no se forma con palabras pequeñas y ridículas. El amor se forma con grandes gestos. El amor lo forman los aviones con grandes letreros sobre los estadios, propuestas de amor en pantalla, y grandes letras en el cielo. El amor es correr ese kilómetro adicional aunque duela, dejando salir lo que se siente. El amor es encontrar ese valor dentro de ti, que no sabías que existía._

Correr.

Correr.

Volar si es necesario.

O usar esa maldita cabina telefónica que tiene… ¡Concéntrate, no es el momento para delirar con eso!

La única vez que necesito que un taxi se detenga enfrente de mí y me haga la parada es la única vez que no hace lo que yo quiero este estúpido mundo.

Si, gente, si, sé que es raro que un hombre de 33 años esté corriendo como loco por las calles de Londres en la noche que todo mundo se da regalos: la noche de Nochebuena. Pero a todo esto, ¡¿a quién le importa eso?!

El mundo conspiró contra mí. El osito Teddy pateo el cosmos en el jardín porque se aburrió e hizo que se desequilibrara todo de su lugar. Tengo que esperar a que el color verde se ponga de lo contrario llegaría, pero al hospital en lugar del restaurante. Miro de reojo, jadeando, la cámara de vigilancia que me señala solamente a mí entre todas esas series navideñas con las que arruinaron la belleza natural de Londres. Este sería un buen momento para que él moviera su grandísimo trasero y me ayudara… espera, ¡¿quiero ayuda de él?!

Debo de estar desesperado. Lo estoy. Pero es algo que me atrevería a desmentir a cualquiera.

Sólo un kilómetro más.

Reviso mis bolsillos. La cajita está en mi pantalón. Eso de equilibrar la noción del tiempo que se va flotando en un caso y el tiempo en que le debo de dedicar a él es mucho más complejo. El Big Ben se escucha muy a lo fondo, entre el ruido de los automóviles se pierde. Son las 11. Tenía que estar a las 9.

Duele.

Todo duele.

 _Pero él lo vale._

Todo cambió cuando me di cuenta de ese simple hecho.

Llego derrapando al restaurante, entro sin que el camarero de la entrada pueda evitarlo, no me quito mi abrigo, ni mucho menos le doy importancia a su cara al ver la mía. Busco con la mirada si él está aquí… Lo veo.

Ahí, con la vela a la mitad, una botella de vino casi a terminar. A punto de aventarla por la aburrición. Me acerco a él. La gente que come se voltea a verme. ¿Desde cuándo hay tantas personas sin nada que hacer en sus casas en la noche de Navidad? ¿Qué todas las personas andan afuera cenando o qué?

—Hola. —Bien, excelente manera de arribar con un elegante retraso de 2 horas.

Sé qué hará: apretará el puño sobre la mesa, suspirará fuerte porque no es la primera vez que lo hago, me mirará de pies a cabeza y cuando nuestros ojos se encuentren me recriminará con la mirada, para después señalarme el lugar enfrente de él y empezar a pedir la cena de una buena vez. Aunque, la variable está entre la mirada de pies a cabeza y el resto de la deducción.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasó?! —Exclama al instante de verme. Una muñeca torcida, raspaduras en ambas rodillas. Deseché la idea de la costilla rota, de lo contrario no pude haber venido corriendo. Tal vez un ojo morado si, y una mejilla cortada. Despeinado sería poco decir.

—Gajes del oficio. —Tantee con la mano no torcida el bolsillo y la cajita en su interior hizo un eco mayor del de las campanas de las iglesias al ser 24 de diciembre.

—¡¿Por qué no me llamaste antes?!

—¿El celular se quedó sin batería?

—-Oh, eres un completo…

 _—Cásate conmigo._

Se calla de golpe.

Saco la cajita.

No me arrodillo, y no es por los golpes, para nada, es porque si lo hiciera no sería yo. No sería él, no seríamos lo que somos. Se abre la cajita, un pequeño anillo sin diamantes ni nada ostentoso. Sólo un anillo de oro. Sobrio, elegante.

Me siento en lo que lo mira impresionado entre queriendo ponérselo y aventarse a mis brazos, o golpearme más y terminar lo que me hicieron los secuestradores de la niña hija del senador.

Pido la cena que ya había seleccionado desde que reservé la mesa. Y si de casualidad tendría unas vendas para la muñeca. No es necesario que me diga la respuesta.

 _Ya la sé._

—Por cierto, John... Feliz Navidad.


End file.
